


Overboard

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: What exactly are the side effects of being trapped in a time loop?For Captain Lorca, it's reliving all of it in his sleep.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	Overboard

The golden flash of a transporter beam. Blinding pain---freezing, burning, writhing, suffocating---waking up in a cold sweat. Man overboard. 

The cycle continues for numerous nights, every time his damaged eyes fall shut. The nightmare catharsis of lost memories resurfacing, the multitude of rewritten endings revealed. 

How many times had Mudd killed him before the time loop ended and that madman was brought---somewhat---to justice? 

Lorca didn't know, and thanks to that, there was a strong part of him that regretted not phasering that turncoat in the face when he had the chance. 

And yet… he'd seen too much death during that almost-endless half hour, consciously or not. 

He woke up for the tenth time that night, swearing under his breath. 

Mind overboard. 


End file.
